The Dream
by IYAddict.x3
Summary: Sakura thought she was still in love with Sasuke. One day, it all changes. *Rated M for rape, lemon, language. Sakura&Ino, Sakura,Ino&Sasuke Sorta
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

The day I knew for sure I was bisexual was the same day I really noticed her. I had known her all my life but I had never really _seen _her. Then one day, I really looked. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she invoked a longing within me that I had only experienced once before. It took me a long time to realize that this feeling was different than before. It was similar, yes. It was almost indistinguishable. The only difference was that the longing was more of a need than a want. Before, I lusted. Now, I loved.

"Hey forehead, get over here!" I looked up to Ino's voice and saw her standing several yards away. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and shoved all thoughts of Sasuke from my mind. In one swift motion I had checked my reflection in the water beside me, decided I looked good enough for a confrontation with the bitch, and was on my feet walking towards her. As I walked, I surveyed her stance. Her covered arms were crossed beneath her breast and she had one long elegant leg relaxed. I was slightly peeved that she wasn't bothering me for a fight. It was probably for some stupid reason that she was standing there waiting for me, her bright blue eyes unwavering, her perfect body relaxed and impatient at the same time, her mouth curved down in that half frown of hers. I stopped in my tracks when I realized that I was thinking of her exactly as I had thought of Sasuke for all those years… I felt my face heat up and I pushed those thoughts aside, silently chastising myself for thinking that way, and continuing my slow, lazy pace. "Hurry it up would you?!"

"Yea, yea!" She knew I walked slowly just to irritate her, just to keep her waiting. My thoughts wandered again and I pictured myself leisurely taking my time walking towards her, waiting for me and displayed naked on my bed, her cheeks pink with a blush and I felt a ripple through my stomach. I didn't stop this time, but I swore silently to myself and pushed these disgusting thoughts to the back of my mind once again. What the hell was wrong with me? I kept walking, this time keeping my thoughts strictly away from Ino, until I came up in front of her.

"Took you long enough. What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing what do you want?"

"Fine. Lady Hokage has a mission for us." My stomach twisted up in knots at the word 'us'. So I was going to have to put up with these thoughts for longer than I thought. "You coming or what?" I nodded and silently followed Ino through the streets of Konoha, to the Hokage building. Walking into Tsunade's office, I was still mentally slapping myself for the thoughts that continued to go through my mind.

"Good evening ladies, I'd like to immediately get down to business. Now, I know you two absolutely do not want to work together but you need to learn how to, and without making a fuss. Tomorrow I would like you two to head out on a recon mission. The land of waves has been having issues with bandits and lately, its been getting pretty bad. Rumor has it, a group of them has set up a base just a few miles before the Naruto bridge. I want you to confirm this rumor, and report back quickly to me so I can send out a team to dispatch these bandits. You leave tomorrow morning at dawn. Any questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to get out- it's been written for a while but its not one of the major stories ive been working on, so i kinda forgot about it . not my fault . anyways, here she is, chapter two, lots of turmoil right at the start, and a lot longer than chapter one (which was basically a prologue) please review, i want to know how much you hate my work ;) ill get back to working on this story soon, but warning; when i actually get around to the real stuff, it might be a bit rusty- i havent written a yuri in quite a long time.**

Ino and I shook our heads simultaneously, and she looked sideways at me. "Good. Now go get to bed- you're going to need the rest." Once again simultaneously, we nodded once and turned to go. Unfortunately Ino was in front of me, causing my mind to stray again to what that tight little bottom would look like presented to me naked in my bed. She stopped and looked at me curiously before turning in the opposite direction of my home, toward hers. I sighed, relieved that I didn't have to walk home with her or put up with those thoughts anymore.

I was wrong. Without her there, the fantasies were getting more and more strange. I did my best to block them out, and I decided that sleep would be the best remedy for them, so as soon as I got home I stripped down and crawled into bed, allowing myself to slowly drift off to sleep…

_"Ino, what are you doing?" She approached me slowly and I realized we were both dead naked. She placed an arm around my waist and pulled me close to her, staring directly into my eyes. I felt her hot breath linger on my lips, felt a jolt run through my body at the close contact, couldn't tell where I ended and she began. All in one moment she pressed me tighter to her perfect body, kissing me fiercely and backing me onto a bed. I fell onto it and she pushed me back, then broke our kiss and placed a hand on my shoulder, gently pressing me to lay down. She straddled me and kissed me again, viciously and this time I responded, kissing her back with just as much, if not more, vigor and excitement. A pulse of excited pleasure ran through me again as her hands started wandering over my body, one massaging a breast and one extracting a startled moan from me as she began rubbing my clit. I moaned louder, breaking our kiss and ramming my head backwards with pleasure. All of a sudden she was gone, moving, pushing my legs up and out and pushing herself _inside_ of me. Ino's face paled and her eyes became obsidian, her hair shortening and turning black. _

"Sasuke!" I came to my senses with the devil himself still inside of me, staring straight into my eyes and holding me to my own bed by my wrists. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at him, spitting in his face. I struggled against his binding wrists and screamed as loud as I could.

"Scream all you want, nobody will hear you, Sakura. Besides, this is what you wanted… isn't it?" He thrust roughly into me and I screamed again, this time from the pain of his engorged cock seemingly splitting my virgin channel open. "My, my, you were so much more fun when you were delusional. Crying out for Ino. What are you, a fucking lesbian now? And I expected so much more…" He sighed dramatically and continued his painful thrusts, grunting after every other word. I whimpered from the pain but still kept my voice fairly steady to speak.

"Get the hell off of me! What do you want with me?"

"Nothing, forehead," I scowled at his use of one of Ino's favorite names for me. Bastard. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you…" He cackled evilly and I whimpered as he thrusted faster into me, ramming hard to his hilt and within several seconds I felt my channel flooded with something warm. It was over as quickly as it had begun and he pulled out of my naked body, grinning. I was weak from the pain and had trouble getting up to follow him down the short hallway to the stairs.

"You fucking bastard what do you want with me? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" He only turned and laughed, an unfamiliar, snakelike gleam in his eye as he fled my home. I went and curled back up in bed, feeling disgusting and violated and I was extremely scared and pissed off. My thoughts drifted back to how my mind had thought of Ino in that dream, or delusion, or whatever it was, and how turned on I had been, how aroused I had been until I woke up. "Kami, Ino what did you do to me?" I spoke out loud as I looked at my clock, noticing it was time for me to be getting ready to leave anyway. I showered and thought of what had happened, wondering what Sasuke had showed up for after all this time, wondering why Ino had this affect on me, wondering if these two things had anything in common.

These thoughts mixed up my focus and distracted me until I was approaching the city gates near dawn and I saw her outline against the trees, just a dark shadow among others. I got closer and my eyes traveled over her as I approached. Her long slender legs, her perfect, beautiful face, those bright blue eyes full of energy, and her long silky blonde hair.

I craved to tangle my fingers in her hair and press her soft lips to mine. I had the urge to attack her, and kiss her like she was air and I was drowning. I longed to pull her close and never let go; to whisper sweet nothings and meaningless things in her ear; to make her smile and giggle and kiss me just as eagerly as I wished to kiss her. It was at this moment that I realized I was in love with Ino Yamanaka. It was at this moment that I realized I had never loved Sasuke. I had only wanted him, just like every other girl. It was also at this moment that I realized she would never love me. She would never even like me. She hated me. And finally, it was at this moment that I wanted her more than I thought I could possibly bear, wanted her to hold me as well, as I cried and told her all about the bastard that had violated and raped me.

"Wake up, forehead. It's time to stop walking and start _really_ traveling." I was shocked out of my head, but only wordlessly picked up my pace, and soon I was flying through the trees behind her. Lost completely in my thoughts, the entire day was over before I knew it, and it was time to make camp.

"Okay forehead, you set up the tent and I'll get a fire and food started."

"Alright." She looked at me curiously.

"Are you… okay? You've been totally quiet and spaced out all day. I bet you didn't hear a single word I said all day, did you?" The truth was, I hadn't even realized she had said anything after we left.

"Uhh, no. Was it anything important?" She laughed… unusual for talking to me. I felt my gut clench with the reality that I couldn't tell her.

"No, not really, just me babbling about pretty much nothing." I wondered why she was being so friendly. Maybe she thought I was sick. Maybe _she_ was sick. I asked her.

"Um, Ino are you sick or something? Why are you being so nice to me?" She turned away from her pile of wood to look at me.

"I feel bad for what I said earlier. I mean, I know you're still upset about Sasuke." She didn't even know the half of it. "What I said was rude and insensitive." I looked at her skeptically, trying to act normal.

"Since when have you been nice enough to feel bad about something mean you said to _me_?" She turned back to the wood pile.

"Because… well Sasuke's gone… so we don't have a reason to fight anymore. I mean, what's the point in being horrible to someone that used to be your best friend when the whole reason you got in a fight with that person was over another person that's gone now." A total jumble of words. Good thing I finished with the tent before I heard that.

"What?" She laughed.

"Sorry that was kinda confusing wasn't it? What I really mean is, why should I hate you when the whole center of our rivalry is gone? It's pointless." Gone my ass. I forced a smile.

"Oh, I get it. So does that mean… we're sorta friends again?" I felt the yearning to be _more_ than friends rip through me, and pushed it away as she pulled food out of her pack.

"Sorta? Sakura, we're completely friends again." Great. Just great. A week ago I would have been the happiest girl on earth. But now… I was happy and at the same time terrified. Now I would see her more often. Now I would think about her more. Now, these thoughts and dreams would never go away. Maybe I would learn to push them to the back of my mind at least when she was around. _Maybe_. And being friends meant I had to tell her things. Like the fact that Sasuke was a horrible villain that needed to die. "But anyway, I truly am sorry for being so mean earlier. I guess my mind just got stuck in the past for a moment. I mean, its been a while now since he's gone, but you must have really loved him to still be hurting this much.

"Yea…" It was strange to see Ino looking so concerned for me. It was like a single day had shifted things completely. My entire universe was floating around me now, waiting to be put back together, put back in a sensible order. I had a feeling what that order would be, but it damn sure wouldn't be sensible. I stared into the fire for a few more minutes, silently listening to Ino babble happily again as we ate.

We chatted about random things for maybe another half hour, but the sun was turning in quick. As if she could read my mind, Ino looked up at the sky. "Guess it's probly time to turn in. We've got an early start tomorrow."

"Yea." I climbed into the tent and took the bed roll on the end, beginning to worry. "Good night, Ino."

"Night!" I smiled. She sounded like she'd have trouble getting to sleep. Always so energetic. I decided I'd try my hardest _not_ to sleep. If that dream came back and turned out to be just a dream… who knows what id wake up to… what Ino would wake up to. I felt a heat gather inside of me as an image of the both of us naked, huddling up together in the tent popped into my mind. It made my arms ache with the need to reach next to me and pull her close, but I resisted. If I did something stupid now, I'd screw up everything.

"Hey, Ino?" I spoke silently, so as not to wake her if she _was _asleep.

"Yea?" She automatically spoke in a tone just as soft as mine. Her voice sounded so sweet.

"I… uh…. Never mind. Good night." She sighed, as if irritated with me. Strange, but it almost sounded like she was getting impatient about something. Her voice revealed nothing.

"Good night, Sakura." The urge again washed over me to roll over and pull her into my arms; to hold her and never let go again; to tangle my fingers in her long blonde hair and nudge her head back just slightly so that her soft lips met my hungry ones; to caress her perfect body and hear her moaning my name as I cover her with my hot, hungry mouth… I shook these thoughts away, or at least tried to, and curled up into a tight ball. Making sure my mouth was blocked by the blankets.

A chill ran through me and I realized that the temperature had dropped quite a bit after the sun had gone down. I heard nothing but crickets and an owl in the distance, and Ino's teeth chattering slightly. I listened to her breathing and noticed that I must have been thinking again for a while, because her breathing was steady, even though she was cold. She shifted in her sleep, huddling up to my back for warmth. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up gently. I was strangely comforted by her body huddled up against me, and I knew that as long as she stayed there, the dreams wouldn't be bothering me that night. So I let myself sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, i know my chapters are getting longer and longer, but it's not my fault. i blame my muse xD anyways, as always, please review, i wanna know how horribly ive done :)**

"Mmmm…" I woke up to Ino curling tighter into the heat of my body, the noise she made indicating she was waking up. The night had found me turning over and curling protectively around her to keep her warm. She obviously didn't want to get up or expose herself to the cold. She snuggled in closer, then her eyes shot wide open and she blushed beet-red. She looked up at me and moved away quickly, and I felt my gut clench at the loss of her body curled tightly into mine.

"S-sorry. I guess I got cold…" The blush was fading from her cheeks, but she turned away anyway, wrapping a blanket around herself and shivering.

"It's alright." I just barely kept myself from sighing. It was gonna be a long day. "It's dawn. We'd better get ready."

"Yea." She fished through her bag and grabbed a small jacket, replacing the blanket with that. "I'll get the fire started back up. Could you look in your bag for something edible please? That junk we had last night gave me a stomach ache."

"You didn't get a stomach ache because of the food. You got a stomach ache because your stomach isn't used to being fed more than a tiny bit at a time. You really need to stop starving yourself. It's not healthy."

"I know, I know. It's just… it's become a habit. I don't really even like eating anymore." I found what I was searching for. My favorite breakfast.

"Well, you should like eating this." I pulled out two large plastic wrapped cinnamon rolls and began unwrapping them. Ino grinned and I heard her stomach growl in response to the smell that came wafting out after the plastic was opened. "I would heat them up but cleaning up will take too much time. We need to eat, put protections around the camp, and get going."

"We're leaving the camp here?" She bit into her roll and smiled. "Yum."

"Yea, we're only about a half a day away from the area Lady Tsunade told us to check out. And recon missions don't take very long. Well, except for if Naruto's tagging along…" She laughed and shook her head, then finished the last bit of her roll. I ate mine quickly, and licked my fingers clean. I noticed her watching me lick the glaze off each finger. Then she blushed and looked away without even meeting my eyes. She crawled out of the tent, starting to speak as she did so.

"I guess we don't need to start the fire back up now. I'll go set up what we need to keep people out."

"Alright. I'll put together anything we might need later." I sat there and started going through both our packs, taking from hers what we would need and adding that to mine, taking from mine what we wouldn't need. I left my soap and wash rag in my bag, just in case we found somewhere we could wash up after we got whatever information we needed. As I sifted through the too-much stuff we had, my mind wandered back to Ino blushing and pulling away from me, Ino staring at me cleaning my fingers then blushing and turning away, Ino sneaking glances at me the whole trip the day before. I could only wish that all of that meant what I wanted it to. It couldn't possibly mean that she liked me. I could only be so lucky. As soon as I thought that, an image came to mind of her sucking the icing off my fingers. I could almost feel the wet heat of her mouth on each of my fingers, her tongue curling around each one… I shook the image out of my head and dropped the last item into my pack.

I climbed out of the tent and saw Ino leaning against a tree with her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. She once again had her arms folded tightly beneath her breasts, and she had one foot resting flat against the tree behind her. She breathed out shakily, evening out her breaths as quickly as she could and opening her eyes to see me staring curiously at her. She blushed once again and stood, dropping her arms and foot. "Th-that-"

"I saw nothing." I interrupted her, putting my hands up, saving her from having to explain herself. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what she was thinking so… intensely about. She blushed brighter and turned away again. I quickly changed the topic. "Ready to go?"

"Y-Yea. Let's get going." She took her jacket off and threw it in the tent, apparently warmer than she was waking up. We both took off into the trees simultaneously, this time with me ahead of her. I didn't need to be distracted on the job. But during that half day it took to get into the mission area, I still thought about her. I imagined seeing her face like that beneath me. I imagined what she could have been thinking about, what would have gone through her head if she thought about me like that. I imagined what she would have done if she were alone and thinking like that. Because it had been plain on her face that whatever she had been imagining aroused her very much. All too soon, we had arrived at a small rest stop, a little tea place not too far from the Naruto bridge.

"Should we go in?"

"Yes, we need to ask some questions. We are quite a ways past the general area where the bandits were supposed to have been gathering. I haven't seen a single one yet." Ino nodded.

"Alright, lets go then." I followed her into the small shop and we found it empty except for the small old man working behind the counter. I walked up to the counter.

"Hello ladies, how might I help you?" The old man had a kind smile and a soft voice.

"We're just in here to ask a couple of questions."

"Oh? Well then by all means please go ahead."

"Have you heard any rumors of bandits in this general area?"

"Oh, goodness no! There haven't been bandits around her since before the Naruto bridge was finished. The ninja from the area keep it quite safe around here." I frowned.

"Of course, thank you sir."

"Any time!" I left the shop without another word, Ino following close behind. Without hesitation I began making my way down the road in the general direction we had came.

"Now, why the hell would Lady Tsunade send us out here for no reason? She must be having quite a laugh at the moment." Ino stayed silent. "I mean, she must have known there wouldn't be any reason to suspect there to be bandits in this area. Now that I think about it, I was stupid enough to believe her." I wasn't stupid enough to believe her… I was just too distracted to think much further into the mission than the fact that it would be me and Ino alone together. I took off into the trees, spending the whole trip back to camp trying to puzzle out why Lady Tsunade would want us to come all the way out here.

As soon as we got back, Ino dropped the safe guards, and I took off looking for a stream or something I could wash up in before it got cold again with the night. I found a large stream not far off from camp, but didn't take my time washing up, considering the water was freezing cold and the sun was dropping fast. The water was cold enough that it hurt and chilled me to the bone, so I washed up as quickly as I could and climbed out only to find that now that I was wet, the air made it even worse. Teeth chattering and my body covered in goose bumps, I dried off as best I could and put a clean set of clothes on, then headed back to camp, trying to keep my mind off the shadows that lurked in the woods but weren't really there.

Even though I tried to be fast, the sun had been faster and it was completely dark by the time I got back. Ino had the fire started again, and was boiling water over it.

"This might be a while. If you're hungry I'd get something to hold you over for a little bit. Water takes forever to boil over a campfire when it's this cold out…"

"Nah, I'll be fine. If it's gonna take that long, you can go wash up, there's a pretty good sized stream up that way some. But I'd be quick its cold enough to make your legs fall off."

"Hm… I think I'll risk it. I hate going more than a day without a shower or something. Watch the water for me, kay?" She grabbed soap, a wash rag, a clean set of clothes, and a towel from her pack in the tent and went off to find the stream. I watched her go and considered following to see if she would actually get in, but decided against it. My luck, she would definitely get in, and I'd be standing there watching her… and she'd be naked… and I wouldn't be able to move because of the fantasies and cravings that would hit me like boulders. Just like at the moment, I felt the need to go with her and help her wash up. I wanted my hands all over her wet, soapy, naked body. I wanted to dry her soft skin off and snuggle with her back to camp, and do whatever it took to get her warm again. I felt the need to go and protect her from what might be out there, waiting for a victim. I was paranoid that Sasuke was still watching. As I thought this, I felt fear bubble up in my belly and I looked around cautiously, resisting the urge to go hide in the tent or go after Ino just so I wouldn't be alone.

She came back just as the water started boiling, her long wet hair hanging in strands around her face, her skin covered in goose bumps, her teeth chattering. She had her arms folded tightly against herself and her shoulders hunched up as she shivered, and I wanted to throw the stuff in her hands to the side and pull her close to me, wrap us both up in blankets in the tent and love her until she was warm.

"Go get under some blankets before you turn into a popsicle. I'll bring you your dinner in the tent." She looked at me gratefully and disappeared into the tent. As I poured water into the Styrofoam cups of dry noodles, I decided it would be best if I ate out by the fire instead of with temptation herself in the tent. No matter how scared I was outside, I would still rather be watching for figures in the dark that weren't there instead of screwing up my new friendship. A few minutes later, I was delivering her instant soup.

"Here ya go! I drained some of the broth off so you wouldn't have to be so careful about spilling it." She was still shivering, and she had even added one of my blankets to the mass wrapped around her. I wondered if she had caught a cold. Just to make sure, I put a hand to her forehead. Strangely, she blushed, but she wasn't sick. Just really cold. "Eat all of that, you need it. Then come sit out by the fire, kay?" My hand moved to caress her cheek and her face darkened in color, as did mine when I realized what I was doing. I felt my face heat up slightly and I ducked back out of the tent quickly, before she could notice.

_What an idiot move that was, _I thought, _She probly thinks I'm a total freak now_. I sat back down hard in front of the fire and began eating my soup. I'm pretty sure I actually sulked until Ino emerged from the tent, her face still slightly flushed, with her empty cup. I saw her body shaking slightly with chills.

"Put that in the bag over there and come over here and sit in front of the fire with me." She threw the empty cup in the plastic bag I had pointed to and walked over to stand in front of the fire next to me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down in front of me to sit between my legs and up against me, my front keeping her back warm and the fire keeping her front warm. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Thanks." I panicked on the inside for a quick second before she spoke, thinking for a moment that I had given myself away completely. Then I realized that to her, my actions were only those of a concerned friend. So why was she blushing? I noticed the part of her face that I could see was bright red. She turned to face completely forward before I could really tell if I was seeing things or not.

"Hey now, what are you blushing for?" She squeaked. So not like Ino.

"I… I uh… it's just the fire making my face hot." Sure. I didn't believe her, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt. As soon as I let that thought go, I really noticed the position we were in. I nearly fainted when I realized that I had her in my arms and I couldn't do anything else about it. The desire to turn her face back to mine and kiss her ripped through me. I wanted to let my hands wander, let them warm her up faster. I barely contained myself; told myself that I should be satisfied with just holding her, even though it was only a friendly gesture, helping her to warm up.

We sat in silence for a long while, listening to the fire crackle and the locusts buzz. Or at least, I did.

"Hhnn, S-Sakura!" She cried out my name exactly the way I had imagined her doing so; her voice laced with desire, weak with need. I moaned instinctively in reaction when I heard this, extremely confused but also extremely aroused. I noticed the slight loll of her head and I leaned forward slightly to see that her eyes were closed and her full lips were parted in a light pant. I let my hand wander to the junction between her legs and felt that she was radiating heat before I even touched her. When I actually did she let out a loud moan and her head fell back onto my shoulder. I quickly removed my hand and her eyes shot open, her head turning sideways to look at me, her face flushing slightly. All of this happened so quickly I barely had time to think about what it meant.

"You… I… Did I just… out loud…?" I nodded and her face turned beet red. I smiled gently, assuring her, everything clicking into place in my mind. Her face quickly drained of the flush and within a millisecond her lips were pressed to mine in a toe curling kiss. I shivered from the combination of pleasure and the cool air around us. She pulled back at this and turned again to look into the fire, a more comfortable position. At that moment, everything hit me smack in the face. As always, I was the idiot. I got up and walked into the tent, settling down into my bedroll

"How long have you…?" She followed, pulling her bedroll right up next to mine and stacking our blankets together, climbing underneath with me.

"Liked you? How long have you thought I wanted Sasuke?" My heart skipped a beat and my eyes made contact with hers as I rolled onto my side to face her.

"Oh. Whoa. That's… frightening… but strangely… comforting." She smiled softly at me, and pressed a tentative kiss to my lips, snuggling in closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she squirmed up close to me, resting the side of her face against my chest. I smiled. Strong, confident Ino, cuddling sweetly into my arms like a small child, like a lover to be protected. I felt my gut clench and that word swirled around inside my head, taunting me once more with what I obviously couldn't have at the moment. We had to talk first. "So, you never did like Sasuke at all?

"He's an asshole that deserves to be used by Orochimaru. I absolutely hate him with a passion, always have. But I figured then, he was the best way to make you jealous. To at least try and make you jealous that he got every last bit of my attention."

"He's more than an asshole…" Her head shot up with a concerned look in her eye. She had heard the quaver in my voice.

"Sakura… what are you talking about?" My eyes welled up with hot tears and she sat up, pulling me into her arms and speaking softly. "Sakura, please, tell me what happened." I heard the concern in her voice; she was actually worried about me. I felt the tears rolling down my face as I started talking.

"Well, the other night, you know after we were assigned this mission and the day I really _noticed_ you, I was having this dream. Well it wasn't really a dream but it was, you know, and it was about… you. We were…" I felt my face heat up, but her expression didn't change. "doing stuff, and then… well I came to my senses and it wasn't you, of course, but… well, it was _Sasuke_. I woke up and it was him that I was doing this stuff with. And then… Ino… he… he raped me…" My voice was reduced to a shaken squeak, and I was sobbing. I looked back at her, and her face was frozen in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and anger. "And Ino, I don't even know what he was doing there!" This last statement unfroze her, and her expression turned to one of fury.

"Why that disgusting bastard I'll _kill him_! He took advantage of you in the absolute _worst _way possible I'll _never_ forgive him now!" Her face had turned slightly pink with her anger. I touched her cheek and her eyes softened, turning on me and she pressed her lips to mine in a tingling, possessing kiss. This relieved some of her anger when she spoke again. "You didn't tell anyone but me… did you?" I felt my face heat up in shame.

"N-no…" She opened her mouth to answer, but I cut her off. "Please don't make me tell Lady Tsunade by myself!" She smiled gently.

"Of course I won't. I'll help you along the whole way. I'll even tell her for you if you want." I felt an overwhelming rush of gratitude wash over me. I kissed her in silent thanks. She kissed me back in silent acceptance. "You know I love you, Sakura."

"Yea, I know. I love you too." If it weren't for the fact that I was still sniffling and felt disgusting from crying, and for the whole Sasuke thing, I would have been the happiest girl on the planet. The impossible was happening, and to me of all people. I let my mind rest on this thought, and we both ended up laying back down and I fell asleep protected in Ino's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your two favorite Leaf kunoichi are finally back with another chapter! This one has been done for a while, i've just been rather negligent... and for those of you who are used to waiting already know i should have a big warning sign posted up stating that you really shouldn't hold your breath for new chapters- i write at the pace of a dumb brick (mainly because i always get stuck or distracted with yet another story idea...) but have patience with me, please, i promise it will all be worth it in the end. By the way, by the end of this chapter you all wont be so convinced that Sasuke's such a bad guy. Here's to chapter 4; enjoy :)**

I woke up snuggled close to Ino's warm body. "Morning stranger." I looked up to see that she was already awake, looking at me with the most curious look on her face. It must have been a mixture of love and protection, and something like an adoring look, because there wasn't much else of a way to describe it. I smiled up at her.

"Morning!" I yawned and felt a chill run through me at the cold morning. We could take our time getting home now, sleep in and everything, but it was dawn again, and I wanted to get home fast. I hated being away from civilization. Especially now that I was so paranoid that he would come back. "Ino, you don't mind if we work double time to get home today, do you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I was thinking the same thing…. I'm afraid he's gonna come after you again…"

"Yea… me too." At that we got up, pulled on jackets, and threw our stuff in our bags, not bothering to sort out whose was whose, and tied up our bedrolls, strapping those to the bottoms of our bags. We helped each other take the tent down as if we had been doing this for years, and were on our way quickly. We talked little as we rushed home triple speed, making the two day trip in less than one, and we arrived at the front gates to surprised faces just before the sun began setting.

"Were going directly to Lady Tsunade." Ino spoke briskly as she strode through the gates, and within seconds we were outside of Tsunade's office, hearing voices from the inside.

"Let me talk to her first, please Lady Hokage." Tsunade sighed in exasperation and Ino's face turned red with fury at hearing who that voice belonged to.

"Fine Sasuke, but you should know; she won't listen."

"She will if I take her by surprise." Ino rolled her eyes and threw the door open, striding in to the obvious surprise of both Tsunade and Sasuke.

"Take _who_ by surprise?" I followed Ino into the room and saw her glaring directly at Sasuke. He looked back at her silently, surprise still written on his face. He turned to look at me and his expression, strangely, softened.

"Sakura, you know I love you. I would-" He was walking towards me as he spoke, lifting his arms up to hug me, before Ino cut him off.

"Shut up you disgusting bastard!" She walked up behind me and slid her arms around my waist protectively. "You lying asshole, you are full of fucking shit! You don't _rape _a woman you love!" I glanced at Tsunade as Ino said this, but her face remained straight, as if none of this was a surprise to her.

"Wait, Ino, something's wrong here. What's going on?" I directed my question at Tsunade, but she got as far as opening her mouth when Sasuke interrupted her.

"It was Orochimaru. You have to believe me Sakura, I _do_ love you, and I would _never_ do that to you! I'm ashamed I wasn't able to protect myself from being controlled; I'm ashamed that he was able to use my body to do such a horrible thing. I want to rip him to pieces for it." There was nothing but pure honesty in his eyes as he pleaded with me.

"I believe you. But why?" His desperate expression relaxed and became serious.

"I don't know. I tried to leave before he told me. He just said he wanted me to… do what he did… and I refused. So he took control of my body, and forced me anyway. It was horrible, like being trapped in an empty shell with someone else in control, but still being able to see, hear, and feel everything that they do. I fought as hard as I could against him… but he didn't disappear until after he had walked us out of the village. I was alone and in control again, and I knew I had to come tell somebody." Disregarding the most important parts, I asked the question that was nagging at me the most, though it was of little importance. My voice came out quiet, sounding hurt and betrayed.

"If you really did- do love me, why did you leave in the first place?" Sasuke's face was written with sadness and guilt. The sadness was obviously because he had noticed Ino's protective stance of me, how she held me.

"I didn't know that I loved you. Not until after I couldn't have you anymore." Ino, who had stayed silent, observing, answered this. She was still mad.

"I still think he's full of shit. I think it really was him and he's just playing innocent now so he can hurt you again." I turned around in her arms and kissed her.

"Ino… I love how much you're willing to protect me, but I believe him. Isn't that enough?" She sighed.

"I guess it should be, and it sort of is. I just… I just worry. He already hurt you once before and if he's here to do it again…" Her eyes searched my face, and I saw the concern in them, the worry, the love, and the fact that seeing me hurt, hurt her.

"Ino he won't hurt me again… not like he did before. He can't, because I don't love him anymore. I love you." I heard an embarrassed cough from behind me. I turned my head to look at Sasuke, his head down, turning red, but trying to get me and Ino to the main point.

"Shut it Uchiha, we're talking." I turned back to look at Ino, who was once again glaring at Sasuke.

"Lighten up, love, I think he's changed a bit. He not the same arrogant asshole he used to be."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," He interjected, and I laughed.

"I meant it as a compliment." I separated myself from Ino's arms much to her displeasure, but the conversation needed to change tune.

"So you're positive you don't know what Orochimaru is planning?"

"No. He never told me anything until the plan was in effect. This time wasn't any different…" Sasuke still looked ashamed, guilty as if this had all been his fault.

"Don't blame yourself. I see it in your face. It's not your fault." I saw from the corner of my eye, Ino's head turn in my direction. I looked at her and she was glaring at me. Obviously, she still blamed him.

"Just one more question then I'll shut up," Ino's voice was hard; I could tell she was mad at both of us now. "How did Orochimaru take control of you so well?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. Using the same jutsu you do, getting into someone's mind. Except his version is much more complicated. He can control everything, including speech, for quite a long time. Long enough to take me to the village and…"

"But wouldn't the effects of that mean you could hear what was going on in his mind as well? That's what happens with me after more than a couple minutes. Surely you must have heard what he was planning?"

"Yes, I could hear his thoughts…" He trailed off for a moment with the most horrified look on his face, as if he were hearing these thoughts all over again. He shook himself out of it. "But he already knew that would happen. So he put up a wall around his… plans. His schemes and anything else that might have given him away were all locked up in his mind. He even transferred anything the nerve endings picked up into my mind instead of his, just so he wouldn't accidentally slip on his hold of that wall while… well you know when I mean… I'm still horrified that he was able to use my body for such a terrible thing… and it infuriates me that he had to make it worse by making me feel and watch, and hear everything that happened. I could kill the bastard right now, with my bare fucking hands!"

"_Well why don't you try?"_ Without warning, Orochimaru materialized impossibly in the room, and Sasuke immediately pounced at him, his eyes turning red and his curse mark spreading over his skin with his fury.

"You BASTARD!" I watched as, within a millisecond, master was pinned by student to the wall. Orochimaru was still grinning calmly and Sasuke was fuming over him. Tsunade had stepped forward, finally taking part.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Orochimaru just grinned and laughed. Sasuke nearly growled, and the wall bent in with the force of his hold. I was immobile with fear, backing up and reaching for Ino, unsure what was going to happen.

"What are you planning you disgusting _pig_?" Ino hissed at him as she pulled me into her arms protectively. Orochimaru sneered at her.

"You should have been there. Oh I wish I could have felt how your little girlfriend writhed and screamed while Sasuke's body took her so spectacularly. I wish I could have felt him sheathed inside of her tight, clenching passage as she screamed for him to stop, screamed for him to end her pain, and his pleasure. I wish I could have felt his sweet release into her hot virgin core as she screamed at him, fought futilely against his strong arms and tried to pull away from his thick, pleased cock." The curse mark continued to spread over Sasuke's face as Orochimaru spoke.

"I found no pleasure in being forced to steal the innocence of the girl I love." Sasuke's voice was cold and he spoke through his teeth, making his voice sound even more threatening, more dangerous. Orochimaru laughed in his face.

"Of course you did! You enjoyed the feeling of power over another, enjoyed the feeling of your aching erection sinking deep inside of her; the feeling of your seed planting itself within her soft womb…" Orochimaru's voice had turned slow and seductive as he provoked Sasuke even further, angering him to the point where he flung Orochimaru to the ground and pressed a foot to his throat, leaning into it.

"You sick disgusting… you deserve to be tortured to death! I should send you slowly to hell where you belong! Now tell me what you're planning or I _will_ kill you slowly, make sure that you suffer for a long time. If you tell me I _might_ just consider letting you die before I'm done torturing you. Death will be a _relief_." Orochimaru's face was turning paler than it already was, shading bluer and bluer. I think I was also losing circulation slowly; Ino was gripping me so tight to her. Her face was red with fury and she looked like she either lost the ability to speak, or she was about to blow up. I made a hushing noise in her ear.

"Calm down, I'm alright now." I whispered in her ear and she turned to look at me, and her arms relaxed around me. I kissed her quickly and then returned my attention to Orochimaru, who's mouth was now moving silently. Sasuke let his foot ease up enough for Orochimaru to be able to speak.

"Never." At this Sasuke roared and lunged for Orochimaru's neck. His hand plunged straight through to the floor as Orochimaru disappeared, cackling. I felt my jaw drop as Sasuke's fist hit the floor and the wood exploded beneath it, shattering the hardwood to pieces three feet from the center of impact, and cracking it three more feet from that.

"Holy fuck Sasuke…that floor was specifically coated so that that sort of thing wouldn't happen… Even _I_ couldn't do that." I looked at Lady Tsunade who spoke with wide eyes. Sasuke ignored her and began pacing the room, his curse mark not fading, still fuming to himself. I heard snatches of 'that fucking bastard' or 'I should've known'.

"Sasuke…" I took a step forward apprehensively. He turned sharply towards me, the anger in his face plain, giving him a feral look. As soon as he saw the fear on my face, his expression softened and he pushed the curse mark away, pushed the anger down into him. I felt the power receding from the room.

"Sakura… I should have known. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I should have known it wouldn't actually be him, it never is. But he… he made me remember… again. That scene has been playing in my mind, ripping me to shreds ever since it happened, and he just made the memory even more clear…" He broke off and shuddered, the pain clear on his face. I felt a chill run down my spine as well as the memory replayed in my mind. Remembering now made it even clearer that it hadn't been Sasuke. He was cruel before, but even he could never find joy in something that horrible.

"It's okay… I'm alright now. The only thing that bothers me is how… how much he seemed to enjoy reminding you. How much he seemed to enjoy speaking so explicitly, disgustingly. What he said…" Sasuke had begun pacing again, this time looking like he was thinking. At my last sentence, he stopped short and turned to look at me, his face lit up with sudden realization. Sudden, disgusted realization.

"What he said… Sakura, you do realize what he was implying by saying my… my seed planting itself within your womb? Sakura… he's trying… he's trying to get you pregnant… by _me_."


	5. Chapter 5

**SO this chapter is uber long, and it would've been longer if i hadn't been able to find a good enough cliffhanger, but i hope you'll enjoy it anyway :) **

Sasuke looked like he could collapse on the spot. My knees were shaky. Ino was turning red again, and Tsunade had long since left the room.

"But… _why?_" Ino's voice was shaky. Sasuke didn't seem to register her, or anyone else. He was pacing again, still talking.

"That bastard… I know what he wants… a poor, helpless, innocent, ignorant child… raise a child like that with his morals… the kid would be worse than that bastard by a long shot. Far, far worse. _Fuck!_" I sat down hard on the floor when I realized what he was talking about. Ino didn't seem to register my movement, she was still standing there; her mouth half open to speak again, probably frozen by shock.

"But Sasuke… what would he want a child for? How could _anyone_, even him, try to take an innocent baby and corrupt it like that?" He finally seemed to remember there were other people in the room. He looked around for a second for my voice, and then looked at me on the floor. Ino had at least closed her mouth and turned to face him again.

"An heir. He told me before… 'Oh Sasuke how I wish I could have a child of my own, raise him to be just like his daddy, a beautiful, wicked child, with all the purpose in the world.' You see, Orochimaru doesn't think what he's doing is completely wrong. He thinks the rest of the world is just idiotic for not realizing his true potential. I never understood what exactly that was… but he gave me power so I never questioned him. But now I remember. He wants a child to carry on his work if something were to ever happen to him. And he's completely sterile. Let me in on that lovely fact when he taught me about how the immortality thing works. So what better way to produce an heir than with the seed of the most powerful pupil he's ever had… at least that's what he called me." He stopped for a moment and I took the chance to cut in.

"But why… why me?"

"At first… when he told me he wanted me to… you know, he told me it could be to anyone of my choosing, as long as she was a relatively capable ninja. I figured it was for just another one of his weird experiments or observations, or perhaps just cruel entertainment. I outright refused him for the first time I had ever been there, and he got mad. I mean, really mad. So he went into my mind, searched it for what would hurt me the most in that situation. And stupid me, I had never really gotten control of my thoughts. As soon as I knew what he was after, you popped up and he caught that thought just before I could lock it away. And then he took control. I struggled like hell to get him out of my mind, and I think that was the only reason he didn't make me take you with me, back to wherever he was going.

"He lost control of me, finally. I must have been so furious at that point. Then suddenly, hundreds of miles outside of the village, he was gone. He gave up controlling me, his mind wasn't there anymore. I broke down, collapsed, right there in the middle of an empty forest. I couldn't move for hours I was crying so hard. I ripped up the grass and dirt, and pulled a few trees down. Ripped them to shreds. Nearly killed several innocent people that came looking to see what the hell was going on. All the while, I couldn't get out of my head what he made me do. I cried and I screamed and I did what I could to relieve that anger." His voice had gone shaky and there were tears rolling down his face now. I had never seen Sasuke cry before, and it killed me to see. He looked like a helpless child; I wanted to hold him while he cried, and comfort him, assure him that everything was going to be okay. And I did, with Ino on his other side attempting to comfort him as well, for my sake.

After a long while, he spoke again. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before… But I'm so glad I did in time. Because he will come back if he thinks we haven't figured it out. He will take you away, or he will wait until you have the child… if you do."

"I will. I refuse to kill this innocent little thing just because of Orochimaru." He smiled softly. It probably comforted him more to know that I wasn't going to kill what was technically his baby.

"Hold up, you talk like you're already pregnant. You can't know that this is going to automatically mean you're having a kid, can you?" Ino really needed to learn a bit more about medical jutsu.

"There's a jutsu that ensures an insemination works. No doubt Orochimaru got his greedy hands on that one long ago, trying to find a way past his sterility. Which, obviously, was impossible." Sasuke seemed to be much calmer now.

"Damn… there's a jutsu for everything…" I laughed.

"Yea, it seems like it, doesn't it?" Ino and Sasuke both smiled, and Sasuke became suddenly serious again.

"So what do we do now?" As she spoke, Ino moved around Sasuke and sat down on my open side, taking her protective stance once more. Now that she had me, she was _not_ letting anyone else even try to steal me. Especially not Sasuke, obviously.

"I dunno… I guess we'll just wait it out… and of course neither one of us is leaving your side until we know Orochimaru has given up." He directed the last part of the sentence at me, obviously.

"Well, at least I'm not. He can't live with us." Ino just had to have the last word, but it made sense. And that realization made Sasuke look sad again.

"Sasuke, you know it's true. It'll just hurt you more to be around me so much." He looked at me, then Ino, and back to me again.

"No, it won't. It'll help make me see that you are truly happy and as long as you're happy and I can still be near you, I'm fine." His eyes were pleading, but truthful. This was the most emotion I had seen in Sasuke my whole life.

"Alright if you're sure. And if it's okay with you, Ino." I turned to her and saw no objection in her face.

"Fine by me, I couldn't give a shit if he slept in the same bed. Actually, I'd prefer that. Someone to keep your other side warm and protected." I looked back at Sasuke and he was smiling. That's the closest he could possibly be to me at night. So, both sides happy, I got up.

"Speaking of sleep, I think it's about time we got some of that. I'm totally exhausted." The other two got up behind me, agreeing. It had to be past ten by now.

"We can stay at my place, it's probably a lot larger than both of yours put together…" I laughed at this.

"You're probably right. C'mon Ino." I looked behind me at Ino following closely as we walked out of the building, and I grabbed her hand to pull her up to walk beside me. The three of us made our way quickly through the dark streets of Konoha, jumping at every shadow and stopping to listen to every suspicious noise. We were paranoid, yes, but it was all we could do to just not take off running to the safety of the Uchiha manor-home. After the events of the past few days, no place was safe from Orochimaru, but we could at least feel safe together. And I was terrified. After this night, I didn't think I would ever have a rational calmness in the dark. Always an irrational fear of everything that wasn't there.

After what seemed like hours, we made it to Sasuke's home. I had always wondered how he could bear to live there… the death place of his family, the place where his closest friend in childhood and only brother had betrayed him, the place where a thirst for power had been born. The place that had spawned his chilled exterior, his unfriendly, superior manor. Then again, it was probably the memories of the place… the stains like blood in his past… that had kept that rage burning inside of him. I had always wanted to help him get away from all of it… help him forget the past, and start a future. But I was immature. It was not my place in those days to fool with something in someone's heart that could not be changed. Especially not in a heart that was not ready to accept help. I guess I had made my impression though… if I had been important enough for him to realize he loved.

I wandered around the house, getting a feel of the openness of it, realizing that this had been the first time I had ever been inside. Everything was quite dusty… no surprise considering there hadn't been anyone there for nearly two years.

"Sakura!" Ino called from across the house, just as I was about to open the only closed door inside. "Do you want to get a shower before we go to bed?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a minute!" I reached to open the door and was stopped once more.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you…" I spun on my heel, shocked, to see Sasuke standing behind me.

"Okay, it's official, you're better at that than Kakashi. And I'm sorry for being so nosey…" I was slightly ashamed of myself.

"No, you're fine; my home is yours Sakura. It's just that I really wouldn't advise going into that room. That's where…" he trailed off, looking slightly upset. "The stains on the floor are… disturbing."

"Oh… I'm truly sorry Sasuke…" The look in his eyes told me he knew I was apologizing for more than just snooping around his house. He just smiled and shook his head sadly.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be saying sorry. Now go; you have an impatient lover waiting for you." The look on his face was easily readable; it was one of heartbreak, betrayal, and an old wound open again. I'm sure it hurt him a lot to come back and find me and Ino together. And to think, a few days earlier he would have had me… But he deserved it. No matter how much he had changed, he still had to make up for what he did to me over and over again when we were younger. I couldn't forgive him yet; I was still angry for everything. But it made me sad to see him upset. I didn't want to see him hurt. I swore quietly to myself and stopped halfway to the bathroom to smack myself in the forehead a couple times. I shouldn't be so affected by his pain. But then, old habits are hard to break. When all you've always known how to do is love someone, it's hard to stop.

"There you are. What took you so long? Why is your forehead pink?" I found myself standing absently in the doorway to the bathroom, staring blankly at my inquisitive girlfriend.

"What? Oh I was like, on the other side of the house." I purposely avoided her second question, not knowing whether I should tell her what I had been thinking. She didn't fall for it.

"Sakura, what happened to your forehead?" Her tone became stern, and I knew immediately what she was thinking. I didn't think she would ever be able to trust Sasuke, no matter what he did to prove he would never hurt me again. If only she would really look at him, watch the emotion in his eyes.

"I hit myself a couple times." It wouldn't really do any good lying to her.

"What the hell for?" Here was the hard part.

"I… I was angry at myself. For letting myself be so affected by the hurt that Sasuke is dealing with." I will never forget the look that crossed her face, if only for a moment. It was a mixture of anger, jealousy, and pain.

"So you still love him." She made it a fact. No questions asked. But what happened when you loved two people? One of which being the father of the child you know is already growing, the other of which being the woman you've devoted yourself to?

"I don't want to. It's just… I was obsessed with him for years… I don't think I actually loved him before… but these past couple hours have hit me so hard, that obsession turned into something else. I mean look at me and you. I managed to fall for you within a day. Who's to say that I couldn't do that with him? The emotional connection had already been growing for years between me and you, as well as between me and him." I tried not to look at her, knowing I would see hurt in her expression; instead I focused on turning the water on and getting myself undressed.

"Sakura… what am I going to do with you?" She sounded slightly exasperated, but not as upset as I had suspected. "We can worry about this later, about how you really feel about both me and Sasuke… And whatever you figure out, whatever you choose to do about it, I will support you, because I'm alright as long as you're happy. But right now, it is much too hard to focus on very much with you standing there, ass naked, and not letting me see much more than your back."

She stopped talking and whatever had been going through my mind that was supposed to be an answer escaped me as the tips of her fingers ran slowly from the top of my neck, to my very lower back. A sensual chill went over me and my skin tightened in response. Feeling my face heat up slightly, I turned around slowly to face her and saw hunger in her blue eyes; after combing over my body with her eyes, she grabbed my chin between thumb and forefinger and kissed me fiercely, igniting a fire in my belly. I tugged at her clothes, silently asking her to remove them. She pulled away but locked her eyes to mine as she undressed, revealing a body more perfect then I had imagined.

I reached forward to touch her, running my fingers over the pale skin of her neck and chest, rubbing my thumb in a light circle over a small, pink nipple. She bit her lip and pushed forward slightly against my hand, and I pushed slightly against her breast, still rubbing the nipple, and bent down to take the other with my mouth, sucking and licking and tugging slightly with my teeth. She gasped in reaction and pulled me back up to kiss me again, pushing me backwards into the shower, and under the stream of hot water. I felt her hands running through my now-wet hair, and over my neck, then down my body; my breathing hitched as she ran her nails over my bottom, across my hips, then up my thighs. She slipped a hand between my legs and I moaned softly as she stroked over me.

"Mm, Sakura, you're so soft and warm…" Her voice in my ear was full of lust and I was in a fog of pleasure as she rubbed slow, tight circles over my clit, occasionally dipping back and stroking inside of me with a single finger. She pressed me against the wall, and slowly moved down over me, kissing and biting and sucking at every bit of skin in her path as she went. My breathing was heavy in the humid air, and I moaned as her tongue found my clit, pressing against it and rubbing more circles. She threw one of my legs over her shoulder and pushed two fingers into me, pumping while she sucked and licked at my clit; with one particularly hard suck I moaned loudly, and slammed my head back against the wall of the shower, the throb of pain and loud thump only adding to the blurry excitement pumping through my veins.

She stopped with her mouth and I looked down at her; her face was flushed as she spoke. "Shh don't hurt yourself, that loud bang will have Sasuke running in here to check up on us..." She paused and considered something for a moment. "Actually…" She leaned back into me and once more sucked hard on my clit, causing me to cry out and smack my head automatically into the shower wall as she continued her ministrations. My fingers curled in her wet hair and I drug my nails over the skin of her neck as I moaned and pushed my hips toward her with the quick thrust of her fingers.

"Sakura… Ino?" I heard our names called as though through a haze, but the notice was quickly dismissed when Ino gave another hard suck and I cried out once more, my head again smacking the shower wall behind me. I felt a cool blast of air as the door was opened and I squirmed when I realized it was Sasuke who opened it, Ino ignoring him as she worked away at me. "Are you guys ok…?" Sasuke stopped cold when he saw what Ino was doing to me and, having had to notice Sasuke by now, Ino sucked at me again and I half-screamed, unable to keep my eyes open for a moment, and when I looked back Ino continued with her fingers, but moved her head towards Sasuke.

I squirmed and thrust against her fingers, no longer concerned with his presence but with the pressure building in me, and the constant stream of moans and profanity coming from my mouth as I now moved my hand from Ino's head to continue with my fingers what her mouth had just been doing. Sasuke was frozen, staring, and it registered vaguely in the back of my head that he was fighting the urge to join us.

"Sasuke, come here. Take your clothes off." I felt a slight flash of heat hearing that simple command, and almost wondered what she was up to but got caught up again as Ino removed my fingers, sucked hard on my clit, and placed my fingers back on me in a series of swift movements, and my moaning got louder as I rubbed harder. I tried to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Sakura, do you want to know what it feels like when a man makes love to you?" She pulled Sasuke into the now crowded shower, and began stroking his already hardening cock. I moaned loudly as I grew closer to my finish and Ino, able to focus on both of us, moved her mouth back to my clit and began sucking over and over and over again as hard as she could. My body wracked with tremors as my climax hit me, every muscle in my body clenching up and my back arching, my fingernails leaving bright red marks over Ino's skin as I screamed. She released my leg from her shoulder and I slid to the floor of the shower, now aware that the temperature of the water was going down.

I watched as she turned to Sasuke, who seemed to be in shock; his face was bright red, but his lips were parted and his breathing was slightly heavier than usual as Ino worked her hand over him. The two of them naked and wet reinvigorated my arousal and my eyes traced every visible inch of each of their gorgeous bodies. Sasuke was all sharp corners and hard muscle, while Ino was soft curves with just barely toned muscle. And the contrast of light to dark was beautiful, with her blonde hair and his black, her blue eyes and his obsidian, and their matching snowy skin. They were a mental feast and they both belonged to me.

"Well, Sakura? Do you want to feel him inside of you, touching you deeper than I could, pleasuring you in a way that only a man can do? Do you want to feel what it's like to be taken willingly? Because I know he will give this to you, and all I want is to watch you squirm and moan with pleasure." Her words brought blood to my face and heat to my stomach, and I knew I wanted him as much as I wanted her. I stood up carefully, grabbing Ino's wrist and pulling her up with me, and I turned the water off to the shower. I glanced at Sasuke, aroused by his blushing, his show of innocence and desire, and I performed a jutsu to dry the three of us off, not wanting to bother with towels.

"That looks like a yes to me… what about you, Sasuke?" Ino was being a tease and Sasuke growled at her. I laughed and placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek, guiding him towards me for a sweet kiss, the kiss I had wanted for my entire life, and it was everything I had expected it to be. I found the same honey of love in his kiss as I did in Ino's and I knew I would never get enough of either of them. I felt the desire in his kiss as he pressed forward eagerly, deepening the kiss forcefully enough to push me backwards, which sent another wave of heat through me. I decided I liked force, despite what had happened just the other night, and I let him know this by forcing back, showing him how much I wanted this.

**This is a HUGE step for me. I never expected this story to make this turn, but I really couldn't help mysself. I had sworn off pairing Sasuke with any female, but I felt I needed to. And no, Ino is not giving in to sharing just yet, even though this WAS her idea. We shal see :) Review review review, i wanna hear some ideas on how i should do the next chapter, even if i dont use them since its already half written, but if i get a really good one that goes well with my voice i will rewrite. Thanks for reading ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long everybody. I got a life about this time last year and it's been tough since then to find the time to write. But don't worry, I will keep writing. No matter how long it takes. Enjoy!**

He broke away and looked at me, and his eyes were as hungry as Ino's, his face flushed with desire. I grabbed his hand and Ino's and led the way to the bedroom, where a couple of candles burned as if they always burned there, and the bed was freshly made with royal blue silk sheets, perfect for hot, humid summer nights. Ino placed her hands at my waist and pushed me backwards onto the bed, crawling over me and pressed her open mouth fiercely against mine, showing that she was still in charge here. Her hands ran over my body and slipped down between my legs, scraping her nails against my thigh and pushing two fingers into me, causing me to moan into her mouth.

"Mm Sakura you're so wet and ready to be ravaged… I wanna hear you scream." Her voice was low and rough, her eyes were burning, and she turned to look at Sasuke while she spoke in my ear. Sitting up and continuing to play her fingers over me as if I were some sort of musical instrument, she spoke with a more seductive, feminine voice over my moans. "Your turn handsome. Show our girl how much you _love_ her." I made a noise of disapproval when she moved away from me, and I sat up and looked between the two of them.

Sasuke was hard enough to hammer a nail, and his eyes were clouded over with desire. Ino's eyes were the same, with just a hint of something else I couldn't recognize, and I noticed a sheen of wetness on the insides of her thighs. She nodded to me, and then looked at Sasuke. I couldn't believe I had permission to be doing this, but gave no question as my head was fogged with need and I didn't particularly care about much else than the want for their hands and mouths and bodies to be all over my naked skin.

Slowly, I stepped forward and pulled Sasuke to me, dragging my fingernails lightly and slowly down his bare chest, and I watched his throat as his breathing hitched before latching onto it and sucking, producing a wanton moan from the once silent Uchiha. Looking back up at him, I pressed my nude form against his and kissed him slowly. Suddenly he broke away from me, and I saw an indescribable look in his eyes. I didn't know what it was, but it made my stomach knot up, and I took a step back. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then the emotional wall was back up.

"Sasuke… what's wrong?"

"I can't do it… this. If I do this then I will never be able to keep myself away from you. You and Ino belong together. You don't deserve my interference; you don't deserve to have me cutting in. I can't be anything more than a friend to you, because even if it's only a sexual relationship-" He was cut off by the sound of glass shattering, and he swiftly dodged an airborne object which lodged itself in the wall behind him. In half a second, Sasuke had both me and Ino ducking behind the bed. The next half of that second, the entire wall and part of the ceiling were blown to pieces, sending projectile bits of wood in all directions. And then everything went black.

"_How much longer do we have to wait?"_

"_She should be waking up soon. If the shock is all that made her pass out, then she'll be just fine when she wakes up. " _I heard people talking as if in a dream, and as I came to I slowly realized that I was lying in a hospital bed.

"How will we know if it was something else?" I opened my eyes and looked over to see Ino sitting beside me, tightly gripping my hand. Tsunade was standing at the foot of the bed, and both of them were watching me intently. Ino squeezed my hand and smiled when she saw my eyes open. "Hey forehead. Took you long enough to wake up. Looks like you're such a wimp you passed out." She continued smiling at me and spoke with a warm, teasing voice. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"What happened?"

"Someone attempted to kill Sasuke. Either that or blow up his house. If you saw that thing flying through the air clearly, you would've noticed it was a kunai with a paper-bomb attached. Sasuke got us both out of the way in time to avoid the explosion." I looked between Ino and Tsunade's now serious faces. This only could've been one person; Orochimaru or one of his cohorts. "And then you passed out."

"I don't understand why that would make me pass out. I've been through much more shocking experiences than that." A list of medical possibilities began running through my mind before I even finished speaking. But a look flashed in Ino's eyes that I didn't like. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we suspect that wasn't the only reason you lost consciousness. And there's something else I need to tell you." She exchanged a glance with my mentor and Tsunade turned and left Ino and I alone in the sterile room together. Ino immediately climbed into the bed beside me and laced her fingers through mine. "This is about what happened before the explosion…"

"What do you mean?" I was confused. And then the memories started flooding back into my head. The first thought to dig itself into my brain was that I had wanted Sasuke. Why had I wanted Sasuke? "Wait… there's definitely something wrong with that."

"Yea and, I don't remember any of it. I was trapped in my own mind immediately after I told you in the shower to be careful what you did with your head. Because I didn't want Sasuke running in to check up on us. Well I got my sense back standing in the bedroom watching Sasuke step away from you. And both of you were naked. Orochimaru took over my body Sakura. And Lady Tsunade suspects that you were under a jutsu that dulled your reasoning and increased your lust. Sasuke filled me in on most of what happened..."

"So, you're saying that that whole time, that wasn't you…?" She laughed bitterly.

"Of course not. And because you actually thought it was me, that's why we think you were entrapped as well. Can't you think of anything I did that I would never have done if I was the normal me?" I just stared at her with wide eyes, slowly beginning to realize how wrong that entire scene would have felt if I was in a normal state of mind. Ino would never have encouraged me to kiss Sasuke, let alone suggest I have sex with him. I also never would have approached Sasuke sexually after what happened. The only reason I even had the guts to feel safe with him was because it was really Orochimaru that caused it. But it was still Sasuke's body…

She answered her own question before I could speak. "First of all, I never would have let that little snot lay a finger on you. I don't need his cock to pleasure you. And second of all, I definitely never would have voluntarily touched any part of him, let alone his dick."

"And if I had had my senses about me, I would have realized these things… I also would have been rather disturbed. If I experienced that again right now, without any influence, I would not have been quite so… aroused after Sasuke walked in. I don't want him Ino. Not at all. I care about him but I'm not attracted to him. Even if I was I could never feel comfortable in a sexual situation with him." At this point I was trying desperately to defend myself against my lustful actions. "I was aware of what I was doing but I was so full of lust that I would have been attracted to any naked body that could make me feel something… You're the only one I want Ino, I promise..."

Ino's eyes softened as I came to the end of my defense. "I believe you. It just hurt to think that you kissed him… It hurt to think that you wanted him. And I thought that maybe you were being influenced by some left over desire you held for him from so long ago. It makes me so angry that those words came out of my mouth. I would never even doubt my ability to please you _better_ than any man could ever dream. I can't believe Sasuke went along with it for so long… I hate him even more for that. Because he kissed you back and he touched you and he _knew_ exactly what he was doing. He _knew _that you are mine."

"Well you did kind of offer me to him… and he doesn't know your personality as well as I do. He couldn't have thought anything weird was happening because he didn't know any better." I was going to go on, but Ino got a look in her eye that suggested she didn't like it very much that I was defending him. I grabbed her and laced her fingers through mine before I used my other hand to turn her face to mine for a kiss. "Ino, please don't think about it anymore. It's nobody's fault except Orochimaru's. I'm just afraid that he is going to continue attempting things like this. Mind and body control seem to be his favorite game right now… And those are the hardest things to protect against or even notice when you don't know exactly what to look for. He's obviously very good at what he does, because you are a master in controlling bodies. And you didn't know he had hold of you… Ino, I'm scared. Brute strength can't protect against this happening again."

"Yes but there are jutsu that can. I should have been more careful in the first place. I can't risk losing you…" She drifted off for a moment, looking as if the simple thought of me gone to her was enough to make her miserable. She then shook her head and looked at me with the cheerful blue eyes I took strength from. "Anyway, we need to go see Lady Tsunade. And that insolent little brat. They're waiting for us in her office I assume, since that's where we left Sasuke."

Ino insisted on carrying me all the way to the Hokage building, even though I was perfectly fine. I felt a bit silly riding piggyback on the small blonde all the way through town, but she refused to let me down until we got into Tsunade's office.

"Sakura if you keep this baby your life is going to be hell until Orochimaru is dead." Talk about a friendly greeting. Tsunade was all peaches and sunshine for the moment. Not.

"We can do without the morbid commentary _Lady Hokage_," Ino spit sarcastically at her. "We know this already. Which is why I've decided Orochimaru needs to go down. And fast." Tsunade opened her mouth as if to state another obvious and discouraging fact, but Ino held up a hand and continued talking. "I know, I know, that's what the objective has been for the last eighty million years you geezers have been alive but your failures are not going to stop me. He crossed the fucking line this time." And with that, she shot a glare at Sasuke. If looks could kill, he would have been a barbeque skewer on the floor.

"You are incredibly lucky I'm in a decent mood today Yamanaka because I could have you stripped of your Chunin status for that off-handed comment. Just remember that you yourself will be a 'geezer' one day." The two blondes simply glared at each other for a few moments before Sasuke cut in.

"Would you two please stop? We don't need this right now. And Ino, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong and I realize that. She belongs to you. But I want to help. You have been chasing down Orochimaru for a really long time but what you haven't had is someone like me. I know more about him than he thinks I do. I know more about him than anyone except himself and maybe Kabuto. Let me help hunt him down." Ino just looked at the ground. She didn't take well to not having a good reason to yell at people.

"You are correct Sasuke. I was going to ask for your cooperation with the black ops squad anyway. But Ino, do you really think that you can handle Orochimaru? And while you're off saving the world what do you expect Sakura to be doing? I can arrange everything to make this plan work but I want you to show me you are truly in the right mindset for this mission." I was expecting Ino to freeze, her temper having only thought of running Orochimaru down, but she surprised all if us with her answer.

"Sakura can stay in an apartment near yours or with you, guarded with by the same Anbu members you trust to protect you, and she can have protective jutsu set up anywhere she is. Create an impenetrable barrier between her and the outside world. And she can even continue to work in the hospital with you if you only let her see patients the two of you know and trust. She'll be safe here without me. I'm not deluded enough to think I'm the only thing standing in Orochimaru's way. But I'd like to think that I could at least help build that wall. Sasuke and I will take a team of Anbu and hunt him down. I'm not stupid enough to say we go alone. But Sasuke can help me find him, and an Anbu team will be the only support I need to bring him down. The only reason you haven't killed Orochimaru yet is because you can't find him, and you still don't really know what he can do. As much as I hate him right now, Sasuke is the answer to both of these problems."

Tsunade seemed to be just as shocked as I was in response to Ino's calmly laid-out plan. I grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her towards me, not liking this plan one little bit, because it meant her putting herself in danger for my sake. It meant I wouldn't have her to hold me at night or kiss me good morning for who knew how long. I pulled her tight against me and let my forehead rest on her shoulder before speaking softly to her.

"You don't have to do this for me. Sasuke and an Anbu team can handle it. I don't feel good about this at all. Ino I need you here.." She wrapped her arms around me and held on tight for just a moment before kissing me and then stepping away.

"Sakura I have to. I love you and I wish so badly that it was the right thing to be selfish and stay here with you. But I need to do the most I can to protect you right now. We're all acting like you're totally helpless and I know you are just as capable as any of us but you cannot underestimate Orochimaru and you cannot make me stay here and hide." It hurt to know she'd be away from me, but she was right. If I didn't let her do this, she would never feel like she did enough. Tsunade saw this as well.

"Looks like it's decided then. Three days. That's when everything will be ready. Three days from now, the two of you will be leaving with a team of Anbu black ops and Sakura will be living with me."


End file.
